Incube (Drabble)
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Quoi de plus hantant que la culpabilité ? Drabble qui précède l'épisode 10x01, donc naturellement, spoilers !


**Ok, j'avais pas l'intention de revenir mais argh j'avais besoin d'écrire à cause de ce premier épisode de la saison 10 alors voilà un petit drabble ! C'est juste un passage éclair de ma part, je suis toujours en hiatus jusqu'à janvier 2015.**

**Warnings : Spoilers + à ne pas lire si vous êtes déjà déprimé(e) !**

**Titre inspiré par la plus belle et la plus triste des musiques de Naruto: Sadness and Sorrow (à écouter sur youtube)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Edit: Merci à la guest Sogna ! Tu as tout à fait raison, sauf que vu que Dean est un désormais un démon "mâle", je ne l'ai pas appelé "succube" XD**

* * *

><p>Mal.<p>

Il avait mal dans la poitrine et la douleur le ramenait toujours un peu plus à l'état conscient, tel un poisson tiré hors de son monde aquatique par un hameçon.

_Dean_.

Il pensa à Dean et grogna faiblement dans son oreiller. Ce dernier était trempé de sueur, tout comme les draps. Son peignoir bleu marine couvrait à peine son corps nu et pourtant, il avait chaud.

Tout d'un coup, il sentit un poids creuser le matelas, quelque part à sa droite.

Il lutta pour ouvrir ses yeux collés et quand il y parvint enfin, il se redressa brusquement sur ses coudes, prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort contre l'intrus qui l'observait en silence.

Mais sa vision se stabilisa et le flou qui recouvrait les traits de la silhouette à contrejour s'estompa.

Il inspira brièvement à travers ses dents serrées.

- Dean… ?

- Hey, Cass.

Mais… comment…

Une violente quinte de toux l'empêcha de terminer sa question.

- T'as pas l'air en forme, dis donc.

Dean écarta avec délicatesse les mèches noires qui collaient à son front, geste qui prit l'ange au dépourvu. Il entendit une voix murmurer « _quelque chose cloche_ » au fond de lui mais la sensation des doigts frais de Dean frôlant sa peau était si agréable qu'il l'ignora.

- Tu es en train de mourir, pas vrai ?

Castiel rouvrit ses yeux, qu'il avait fermés malgré lui.

- … Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien…

Un rictus glacial étira les lèvres luisantes de Dean.

- Tu mens juste pour me rassurer… Comme c'est mignon.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, déconcerté. Tout son être lui disait « _ce n'est pas Dean_ » et pourtant, il préféra s'accrocher au mensonge qui lui faisait face.

- Dean… Pourquoi es-tu là ? Sam te cherche désespérément…

L'intéressé détourna le regard et fut pris d'un accès d'hilarité. Il n'avait pas fini de rire qu'il plaqua Castiel sur le dos pour grimper sur lui à l'improviste.

- D-Dean... Qu-qu…

- Je suis là parce que je veux voir la déception dans tes beaux yeux bleus… Je veux les voir se nimber de larmes tels un ciel pluvieux et… (Il se pencha pour lui susurrer ces derniers mots à l'oreille.) je veux les voir s'éteindre.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Castiel, qui essaya immédiatement de se débattre, en vain; Dean enserrait sa gorge avec ses deux mains, l'étouffant à petit feu.

Et il _exultait_. Coup de grâce, il laissa ses yeux se recouvrir d'une pellicule noire comme une nuit sans lune; un sanglot secoua Castiel, qui criait sans voix et ruait avec l'énergie du désespoir sous l'ex-chasseur.

- Regarde-moi, Cass… Regarde ton échec en face. Tu n'as pas su me protéger, alors assume !

Le visage du démon était un masque de méchanceté gratuite, ses mots, un poison qui rongeait Castiel jusqu'aux os. Il voulait lui hurler « je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé ! » mais déjà, ses forces l'abandonnaient et il sentait happé par le néant.

Tout d'un coup, une sonnerie électronique parvint à recouvrir le son de son cœur battant à tout rompre dans ses oreilles et il se réveilla en sursaut, dans sa chambre.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, confus et terrorisé. Sur sa table de chevet vibrait son téléphone portable, « SAM » affiché en gros sur l'écran. Il devait être très tard ou très tôt, il ne saurait le dire la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Il força sa main tremblante à attraper l'appareil :

- Allô ?

- Salut, Cass ! Je passais juste te demander comment t'allais…

- Je… Je vais pas trop mal, merci, Sam…

Il prit une profonde inspiration qui le fit tousser pendant un moment.

- Est-ce que tu as du nouveau pour… pour…

Sam sut qu'il n'arriverait pas à prononcer son prénom alors il le coupa :

- Non, toujours pas. Je ne sais pas ci c'est censé me rassurer ou m'inquiéter davantage…

- Je comprends…

Silence que seul la respiration saccadée de Castiel brisa.

- J'aurais pas dû te déranger si tard. Désolé… Repose-toi bien et à bientôt, ok ?

- Pas de problème, ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler. A bientôt, Sam.

Il raccrocha et se recroquevilla sous sa couverture. Il n'osait pas se rendormir. Il n'arrivait pas à effacer le visage de Dean de sa mémoire pendant qu'il l'étranglait.

- Je suis désolé, Dean… Tout est de ma faute.

Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière note et des larmes brûlantes se déversèrent sur ses joues creusées.

* * *

><p>Arf je sais plus écrire... Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout toutefois^^'<p>

**Quelques mots sur le titre**: "Un **incube** (du latin «_ incubus _» signifiant « couché sur » ; pluriel _incubi_, ou _incubo_ ; pluriel _incubones_) est un démon mâle qui est censé prendre corps pour abuser sexuellement d'une femme endormie. Velu, hirsute et souvent représenté comme possédant des pieds de bouc, l'incube peut toutefois s'en prendre également aux hommes. Le démon incube pèse sur la poitrine de sa victime endormie et peut même l'étouffer." (source: Wikipedia). Saviez vous qu'en Italien, cauchemar se dit encore "incubo", en référence à ce genre de démons ? De nos jours encore, des personnes souffrant de paralysie du sommeil croient en leur existence...

Bonne nuit ;P


End file.
